Helios
In Greek mythology, the sun was personified as Helios ( , "sun", Latinized as Helius). Homer often calls him simply Titan or Hyperion, while Hesiod (Theogony 371) and the Homeric Hymn separate him as a son of the Titans Hyperion and Theia (Hesiod) or Euryphaessa (Homeric Hymn) and brother of the goddesses Selene, the moon, and Eos, the dawn. The names of these three were also the common Greek words for sun, moon and dawn. Helios was imagined as a handsome god crowned with the shining aureole of the sun, who drove the chariot of the sun across the sky each day to earth-circling Oceanus and through the world-ocean returned to the East at night. Homer described Helios's chariot as drawn by solar steeds (Iliad xvi.779); later Pindar described it as drawn by "fire-darting steeds" (Olympian Ode 7.71). Still later, the horses were given fiery names: Pyrois, Aeos, Aethon, and Phlegon. As time passed, Helios was increasingly identified with the god of light, Apollo. However, they should not be confused as the same god (Helios was a Titan, whereas Apollo was an Olympian). The equivalent of Helios in Roman mythology was Sol, specifically Sol Invictus. Etymology The Greek masculine theonym Ἥλιος (Helios) is derived from the noun ἥλιος, "sun" in ancient Greek. The ancient Greek word derives from Proto-Indo-European * . Cognate with Latin sol, Sanskrit surya,O.E swegl (sky-heavens) Germanic sunna, etc.helios Online Etymology Dictionary The feminine form of Helios is Helia. Greek mythology The best known story involving Helios is that of his son Phaëton, who attempted to drive his father's chariot but lost control and set the earth on fire. Helios was sometimes characterised with the epithet Helios Panoptes ("the all-seeing"). In the story told in the hall of Alcinous in the Odyssey (viii.300ff), Aphrodite, the consort of Hephaestus, secretly beds Ares, but all-seeing Helios spies on them and tells Hephaestus, who ensnares the two lovers in nets invisibly fine, to punish them. In the Odyssey, Odysseus and his surviving crew land on Thrinacia, an island sacred to the sun god, whom Circe names Hyperion rather than Helios. There, the sacred red cattle of the sun were kept: Though Odysseus warns his men not to, they impiously kill and eat some of the cattle of the Sun. The guardians of the island, Helios' daughters, tell their father, and Helios appeals to Zeus, who destroys the ship and kills all the men except for Odysseus. In one Greek vase painting, Helios appears riding across the sea in the cup of the Delphic tripod which appears to be a solar reference. Athenaeus in Deipnosophistae relates that, at the hour of sunset, Helios climbed into a great golden cup in which he passes from the Hesperides in the farthest west to the land of the Ethiops, with whom he passes the dark hours. While Heracles traveled to Erytheia to retrieve the cattle of Geryon, he crossed the Libyan desert and was so frustrated at the heat that he shot an arrow at Helios, the sun. Almost immediately, Heracles realized his mistake and apologized profusely, in turn and equally courteous, Helios granted Heracles the golden cup which he used to sail across the sea every night, from the west to the east because he found Heracles' actions immensely bold. Heracles used this golden cup to reach Erytheia.Noted in Kerenyi 1951:191, note 595. of Helios in a Roman floor mosaic, El Djem, Tunisia, late 2nd century]] By the Oceanid Perse, Helios became the father of Aeëtes, Circe, and Pasiphaë. His other children are Phaethusa ("radiant") and Lampetia ("shining").Theoi Project: Lampetia and Phaethusa Helios and Apollo Helios is sometimes identified with Apollo; "Different names may refer to the same being," Walter Burkert observes, "or else they may be consciously equated, as in the case of Apollo and Helios."Walter Burkett, Greek Religion, p. 120. In Homer, Apollo is clearly identified as a different god, a plague-dealer with a silver (not golden) bow and no solar features. The earliest certain reference to Apollo identified with Helios appears in the surviving fragments of Euripides' play Phaethon in a speech near the end (fr 781 N²), Clymene, Phaethon's mother, laments that Helios has destroyed her child, that Helios whom men rightly call Apollo (the name Apollo is here understood to mean Apollon "Destroyer"). By Hellenistic times Apollo had become closely connected with the sun in cult. His epithet Phoebus, Phoibos "shining", drawn from Helios, was later also applied by Latin poets to the sun-god Sol. depicting Sol Invictus/Apollo with the legend SOLI INVICTO COMITI, c. 315.]] The identification became a commonplace in philosophic texts and appears in the writing of Parmenides, Empedocles, Plutarch and Crates of Thebes among others, as well as appearing in some Orphic texts. Pseudo-Eratosthenes writes about Orpheus in Catasterismi, section 24: :"But having gone down into Hades because of his wife and seeing what sort of things were there, he did not continue to worship Dionysus, because of whom he was famous, but he thought Helios to be the greatest of the gods, Helios whom he also addressed as Apollo. Rousing himself each night toward dawn and climbing the mountain called Pangaion, he would await the sun's rising, so that he might see it first. Therefore Dionysus, being angry with him, sent the Bassarides, as Aeschylus the tragedian says; they tore him apart and scattered the limbs." Dionysus and Asclepius are sometimes also identified with this Apollo Helios. Classical Latin poets also used Phoebus as a byname for the sun-god, whence come common references in later European poetry to Phoebus and his car ("chariot") as a metaphor for the sun. But in particular instances in myth, Apollo and Helios are distinct. The sun-god, the son of Hyperion, with his sun chariot, though often called Phoebus ("shining") is not called Apollo except in purposeful non-traditional identifications. Despite these identifications, Apollo was never actually described by the Greek poets driving the chariot of the sun, although it was common practice among Latin poets.. Therefore, Helios is still known as the 'sun god' - the one who drives the sun chariot across the sky each day. Cult of Helios L.R. Farnell assumed "that sun-worship had once been prevalent and powerful among the people of the pre-Hellenic culture, but that very few of the communities of the later historic period retained it as a potent factor of the state religion."Farnell, The Cults of the Greek States (New York/London: Oxford University Press) 1909, vol. v, p 419f. Our largely Attic literary sources tend to give us an unavoidable Athenian bias when we look at ancient Greek religion, and "no Athenian could be expected to worship Helios or Selene," J. Burnet observes, "but he might think them to be gods, since Helios was the great god of Rhodes and Selene was worshiped at Elis and elsewhere."J. Burnet, Plato: Euthyphro, Apology of Socrates, and Crito (New York/London: Oxford University Press) 1924, p. 111. James A. Notopoulos considers Burnet's an artificial distinction: "To believe in the existence of the gods involves acknowledgment through worship, as Laws 87 D, E shows" (note, p. 264).James A. Noutopolos, "Socrates and the Sun" The Classical Journal 37.5 (February 1942), pp. 260-274. Aristophanes' Peace (406-13) contrasts the worship of Helios and Selene with that of the more essentially Greek Twelve Olympians, as the representative gods of the Achaemenid Persians; all the evidence shows that Helios and Selene were minor gods to the Greeks.Notopoulos 1942:265. ]] "The island of Rhodes is almost the only place where Helios enjoys an important cult", Burkert asserts (p 174), instancing a spectacular rite in which a quadriga, a chariot drawn by four horses, is driven over a precipice into the sea, with its overtones of the plight of Phaethon noted. There annual gymnastic tournaments were held in his honor. The Colossus of Rhodes was dedicated to him. Helios also had a significant cult on the acropolis of Corinth on the Greek mainland. The tension between the mainstream traditional religious veneration of Helios, which had become enriched with ethical values and poetical symbolism in Pindar, Aeschylus and Sophocles,Notopoulos 1942 instances Aeschylus' Agamemnon 508, Choephoroe 993, Suppliants 213, and Sophocles' Oedipus Rex 660, 1425f. and the Ionian proto-scientific examination of Helios the Sun, a phenomenon of the study Greeks termed meteora, clashed in the trial of AnaxagorasAnaxagoras described the sun as a red-hot stone. ca 450 BCE, a forerunner of the culturally traumatic trial of Socrates for irreligion, in 399. In Plato's Republic (516B), Helios, the Sun, is the symbolic offspring of the idea of the Good. Usil, the Etruscan Helios The Etruscan god of the sun, equivalent to Helios, was Usil. His name appears on the bronze liver of Piacenza, next to Tiur, the moon.Larissa Bonfante and Judith Swaddling, Etruscan Myths (Series The Legendary Past, British Museum/University of Texas) 2006:77. He appears, rising out of the sea, with a fireball in either outstretched hand, on an engraved Etruscan bronze mirror in late Archaic style, formerly on the Roman antiquities market.Noted by J. D. Beazley, "The World of the Etruscan Mirror" The Journal of Hellenic Studies 69 (1949:1-17) p. 3, fig. 1. On Etruscan mirrors in Classical style, he appears with a halo. Helios Megistos In Late Antiquity a cult of Helios Megistos ("Great Helios") drew to the image of Helios a number of syncretic elements, which have been analysed in detail by Wilhelm Fauth by means of a series of late Greek texts, namely:Wilhelm Fauth, Helios Megistos: zur synkretistischen Theologie der Spätantike (Leiden:Brill) 1995. an Orphic Hymn to Helios; the so-called Mithras Liturgy, where Helios rules the elements; spells and incantations invoking Helios among the Greek Magical Papyri; a Hymn to Helios by Proclus; Julian's Oration to Helios, the last stand of official paganism; and an episode in Nonnus' Dionysiaca. Consorts/Children # By Aegle, the Naiad daughter of Zeus and Neaera, The Charites (who are variously daughters of Eurynome with Zeus,Hesiod Theogony 907 of Aphrodite with Dionysus,Anacreontea Frag 38 or of Aegle with HeliosPausanias, Guide to Greece 9.35.1): ## Aglaea "splendor" ## Euphrosyne "mirth" ## Thalia "flourishing" # By Clymene, the Oceanid daughter of Oceanus and Tethys, The Heliades, mostly being mourning Phaëton's death as poplars beside the river Eridanos, crying amberOvid Metamorphoses 2.340Hyginus Fabulae 154: ## Aetheria ## Helia ## Merope ## Phoebe ## Dioxippe ## Phaëton, the son who borrowed the chariot of Helios, but lost control and plunged into the river Eridanos ## Astris, wife of the river-god Hydaspes in India, mother of Deriades # By Neaera the nymph, two daughters - guardians of the cattle of ThrinaciaHomer Odyssey 12.128: ## Phaethusa ## Lampetia (other sources Ovid Metamorphoses 2.340 list these two among the children of Clymene) # By Rhode, the Oceanid daughter of Oceanus and Tethys The Heliadae, seven seafarer and astrologer sons, and the daughter ElectryoneDiodorus Siculus, Library of History 5.56.3: ## Tenages ## Macareus ## Actis ## Triopas ## Candalus ## Ochimus ## Cercaphus ## Electryone Tenages was murdered by Macareus, Actis, Triopas and Candalus, while Ochimus and Cercaphus stayed aside. # By Perse or Perseis, the Oceanid daughter of Oceanus and TethysHesiod, Theogony 956Apollodorus, The Library 1.80Diodorus Siculus, Library of History 4.45.1Hyginus, Fabulae 27: ## Aegea ## Aeëtes, ruler over Colchis ## Circe, the minor magicians' goddess ## Pasiphaë, wife of King Minos of Crete ## Perses # By Okyrhoe the Oceanid: ## Phasis, a river-god in Colchis # By Leucothoe, daughter of Eurynome and OrchamusOvid, Metamorphoses 4. 169 ffHyginus, Fabulae 14: ## Thersanon # By Nausidame, princess of ElisHyginus, Fabulae 14Apollonius Rhodius, Argonautica 1.172: ##Augeas, one of the Argonauts # By unknown mothers: ## Aegiale, possible mother to Alcyone ## Aithon, who chopped Demeter's sacred grove and was forever famished for that (compare the myth of Erysichthon)Suidas "Aithon" ## Aix, a nymph with a beautiful body and a horrible faceHyginus Astronomica 2.13 ## Aloeus, ruler over Asopia Pausanias, Guide to Greece 2.1.1 ## Camirus, founder of Camira, a city in RhodesHyginus, Fabulae 275 Horses of Helios Some lists, cited by Hyginus, of the names of horses that pulled Helios' chariot, are as follows. "According to Eumelus of Corinth - Eous; by him the sky is turned. Aethiops, as if faming, parches the grain. These trace-horses are male. The female are yoke-bearers: Bronte, whom we call Thunder, and Sterope, whom we call Lightning. According to Homer, the names are : Abraxas, *Therbeeo. According to Ovid: Pyrois, Eous, Aethon, and Phlegon".Hyginus Fabulae 183 Epithets *Terpsimbrotos See also *Heliopolis (ancient) References *Walter Burkert, 1982. Greek Religion. *Konrad Schauenburg, 1955. Helios: Archäologisch-mythologische Studien über den antiken (Mann) *Karl Kerenyi. Apollo: The Wind, the Spirit, and the God: Four Studies *Karl Kerenyi, 1951. The Gods of the Greeks, "The Sun, the Moon and their Family" pp 190–94 et passim. * Smith, William; Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, London (1873). "He'lios" External links * Theoi Project, Helios references to the god in classical literature and art * Greek Mythology Link, Helius summary of Helius myths Category:Helios Category:Greek mythology Category:Greek gods Category:Solar gods Category:Titans af:Helios ast:Helios az:Helios bn:হেলিয়স bs:Helije br:Helios bg:Хелиос ca:Hèlios cs:Hélios cy:Helios da:Helios de:Helios et:Helios el:Ήλιος (μυθολογία) es:Helios eo:Helios eu:Helios fa:هلیوس fr:Hélios fy:Helios got:���������������� hr:Helije id:Helios is:Helíos it:Elio (mitologia) he:הליוס ka:ჰელიოსი la:Helius lt:Helijas hu:Héliosz nl:Helios ja:ヘーリオス no:Helios (mytologi) nn:Helios pl:Helios (mitologia) pt:Hélio (mitologia) ro:Helios ru:Гелиос sq:Heliu simple:Helios sk:Helios sl:Helij (mitologija) sr:Хелије sh:Helios fi:Helios sv:Helios tr:Helios uk:Геліос vi:Helios zh:赫利俄斯